Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles GT
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: An Alternate Universe story about the Turtles being Saiyans. TMNTXDBGT Crossover
1. Prologue

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles GT

I don't own any one but Lucus, Aloria, Folong, Tyrius, Kilos, Kyros,Myria,and the name change of the turtle but I don't own the turtles.

Prologue

A long time ago on Planet Vegeta there were 4 Saiyan kids who born to a Saiyan mom and dad but was put for adoption because of Saiyan Rule 4- Saiyans who have more than 1 child must give up the others or get rid of them all! The mother was name Aloria and the father was name Lucus. The child that was born first was Leandro, the one with a blue bandana on his head, but Aloria had three more Rahal, the one with a red bandana on his head, Donto, the one with a purple bandana on his head, and Michel, the one with the orange bandana on his head. Of course when King Vegeta found out, He had Aloria and Lucus get rid of their children to an orphanage. Aloria and Lucus never saw their children again.

13 years later

The Orphanage

The sons of Lucus and Aloria were 13 years old they met 2 teenagers named Tyrius and Folong and one set of twin four year old babies: Kyros and Kilos

"Hey you four" Kyros said

"Get adopted" Kilos said

"Why" Donto asked

"It's a rule" Kyros

"Which one" Leandro asked

"Saiyan Rule 200- if there are four children who are brothers they can be adopted by a sensei.

"We already had parents," Leandro said

"But Saiyan rule 4 prevented us from being with our parents" Kyros said

"I know" Leandro said

"We need to get rid of our King" Rahal said determinedly

"We can't do that" Folong said "We go against the king we're dead or thrown off the planet."

"I want to see my mommy" Michel said

"We all do" Leandro said "Kyros, what did you and Kilos's parents look like?"

"Our parent were third class Saiyans" Kilos answered

"Fighters" Donto asked

"Yeah" Kyros said

"What about you Tyrius and Folong"

"Our parents were guards for the King" Tyrius said

"What about you four's parents"

"Our parents especially our father were the King's nobleman and our mother was servant to the King" Leandro said

" I didn't know that" Michel said

"You were still in mother when she was still a servant" Leandro pointed out

"You were rich Saiyan boys," Tyrius said

"I did as boy stay with mother but there were times that I go with Father to meeting with the King." Leandro explained

" I hope we get adopted soon." Donto hoped

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Getting Adopted

I don't own anyone but Myria, Olive, Ceres, Tebear and the Saiyan months

"Today's Adoption Day" Myria the Orphanage lady said

Then the King came in

"Ahh, Children of the Orphanage you are going to be adopted today by parents but I have good news for you all: Your real parents are here to see you for the last time

"My children" Aloria said

"Mother!" They all said

"Kilos and Kyros" Their mother Mintina said

"Mommy!" The twins said

"My Teenaged sons" their mother Ginger said

"Mom!" Tyrius and Folong said

"Now that you all have seen your parents it is time to go to your new homes" King Vegeta said

All the boys said good-bye to their mothers

"Now you 4 live with a sensei but you are aloud to see one parent and that is your father. You are allowed to see your mother 4 times a year so choose your four times wisely: Janus, Febres, Mitre, Aptila, Motres, Junio, Jyrius Augustis, Sertius, Octivius, Novemtre, and Detre

The 4 boys thought about it

"We want to see our mother in on her birthday in Aptila, Mother's day in Motres, Thanksgiving Day in Novemtre, and on Christmas Day, in Detre." They said

"Is that for all of you" the King asked

"Yes" Leandro said

"What about you twins" the King

"The same" the twin said

"And us too!" The Teens said

"Then it's settled" The King said "I know which senseis you are living with: The Twins lives with the Great Tebear, The teens will live with the great Olive, and you four will with the great Ceres.

From the Twins POV

"Hello your majesty" Tebear said

"Hello, Great Tebear I have the children you requested" The King said.

"The twins?" Tebear asked

"Yes!" The King answered. He gave the twins to him.

The Teens POV

"Hello, my liege" Sensei Olive said

"Hello great Olive I have the children you want." The King said

"The Teens"

"Yes the Teens" as the King gave the teens to him.

"The 4 boys POV"

"Father, I have something for you" King Vegeta said

"What is it Veldock?" Ceres said

"I have children to help you around this place"

"How many do you have?"

"Four"

"Ok put send them in"

He sends the boys in

"Ahh, these boys look healthy enough to help me Thank You Veldock"

The King left soon after

"Now what are you boys' names"?

"I'm Leandro"

"I'm Rahal"

"I'm Donto"

"I'm Michel," They each said

"Leandro, Rahal, Donto and Michel eh." Ceres said "Well, aren't you all Lucus's sons"

"We used to be" Leandro said

"Ah, my son, the King, uses more rules to separate families, Aloria's children here in my Dojo. If my son was half the King he really is he wouldn't do all this"

"So you're nice compared to him," Donto asked

"Nice is a vague word, Donto" Ceres said "Unlike my son I have feelings for the people, but that's all for now tomorrow you get to meet my two grandsons, my only granddaughter and my grandsons' best friends.

"Whoa, you mean we get to me the prince"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meet the family

I don't own anyone but Ceres

The next day…

The boys woke up and the sensei made them breakfast

"Now, today my family comes Ok." Ceres said "But I have a few presents for you all"

"What is it?" They all said

"Well Rule 305 says Children should have these by the age of ten."

The boys gasped at weapons they got: Leandro- Twin Katana Swords, Rahal- Twin Sais, Donto- Bo, and Michel- Nunchucks.

"We have ninja weapons," Rahal said

"Now you boys get dressed before my family gets here." Ceres said

The boys got dressed and soon after Ceres grandkids came: One was dress in a silver jacket, with a white under-jacket, black pants and black boots, and white hair. One was a female wearing a girl's tank top and black girl jeans and had red hair. The third one was wearing a blue vest, a red tank top, blue jeans and had a hair cut, the next one had spiky hair pointed in seven directions, he has a blue Gi with a white belt and yellow pants and shoes, The last one had very long hair, a gold jacket with black jacket under it with a red pants.

"Is that your family Sensei?" Donto asked

"Yep, this is my oldest grandson Ansem," Ceres said pointing to the one with the white hair, "This is my only granddaughter Mystique pointing to the only female, this is my youngest grandson, Vegeta pointing to the one with hair cut, this is Kakarot, Vegeta's best friend point to the one next to Vegeta, this is Raditz, Ansem's best friend pointing to the one next to Kakarot." "Family, these boys are Leandro, Rahal, Donto and…" Ceres said looking for the youngest "Where's Michel" He asked "He's behind Prince Vegeta" Donto said "Oh, that's Michel" Ceres said

"Hi" Everyone said to each other

"Now, everyone I have task today" Ceres said serious

"Can we do some" Rahal asked

"No, you four are to help my youngest grandson and Kakarot"

"Ok" All four said excitedly

"Michel, "Ceres called

"Yes, Sensei" Michel answered

"You seem to like my youngest grandson" Ceres replied

"He's cool" Michel said "I thought Saiyans don't get hair cuts"

"Ah, my youngest grandson is a teen 19 to be exact about 6 years older than you"

"I can't wait to be 19" Michel said showing his true nature.

"19 years old is a long way young one" Ceres said

"Oh man" Michel said

"Now, Everyone these tasks will be hard" Ceres said "For the older ones you go in the Jungle and found the magic tooth of the dragon, and my youngest grandson and Kakarot: you will both go to school and take the kids with you."

"Yes, sir" they both said

"School!" The boys said

"Where I learn to be a scientist," Donto said

"Yes, Donto" Ceres said "Tomorrow school"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First Day of School

I don't own anyone except Ceres, Tanya, Jade, Lily and Hazel and both teachers

The Next Day

"Boys, wake up" Ceres screamed

"Is it day time?" Rahal asked

"Yes, Kakarot and Vegeta are already awake" Ceres said

Michel zoomed out of bed before the others

"I guess someone wanted to see someone." Ceres said

"I guess so." Donto said

"Michel really likes Vegeta" Leandro said

"You're not kidding" Rahal replied

Down stairs

"Vegeta, Vegeta" Michel said

"Hmm," Vegeta replied

"Can you fix me breakfast?" Michel asked

"Sure" Vegeta replied

"Yeah!" Michel said happily

"Michel, get dressed and Vegeta will have your breakfast ready"

As soon as that was said, Michel ran up stairs

"Vegeta, do you realize why Michel's like this"

Vegeta nodded

"Now, while you and Kakarot are in school watch them ok"

"Sure, Grandpa" Vegeta replied

At school

"Hi Prince Vegeta" A girl hair long said

"Hi" he said

"Hi Kakarot" Another girl said

"Hi" Kakarot said

"Who are the Kids" The girl with the long

"This is Leandro, Rahal, Donto and…" Vegeta started to say, "Where's Michel"

"The cute little one is behind you." The other girl said

"Hi," Michel said back into shy mode

"Cute so they're going to school" The girl with the long hair said

"Yep" Kakarot answered

"In the same classes" The other girl said

"Yeah" Kakarot answered

"Aren't they a little young?" A girl with short hair said

"No, they aren't Lily" Vegeta said

"'You're just saying that, Vegeta" Lily said

Vegeta blushed

"Hey, Vegeta and Kakarot" A boy Saiyan with glasses said.

"What!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah" Kakarot said.

"Here's the kids' schedule." The boy said

"Thanks!" The Kids said

First Class Math:

"Now let's see who's here and who's not and who's new." Mr. Gyro the teacher said

"Vegeta"

Vegeta humped

"He's here of course" Mr. Gyro replied "Kakarot"

"Here teach" Kakarot said

"Ok he's here" Mr. Gyro said "Lily and Hazel"

"Here" They both said

"Now, Stevie are you here"

"Yes, sir" The boy with the glass said

"Now, Leandro are you here"

"Here sir" Leandro answered

"We have kids in here" A popular girl said

"Now Tanya they have to be here." Mr. Gyro said "Now are Rahal, Donto and Michel here"

"Yes, Mr. Teacher" Rahal said

"Yes, sir" Donto said

No answer

"Michel?" The Teacher asked "Michel, Michel where's Michel?"

"He's by Vegeta" Tanya said

"Michel, why are you over there" The teacher said

"I'm… I'm… "Michel started to say

"Shy" Mr. Gyro said

"Yes," Michel said

"Ok, Michel sit down and I can teach"

Second Class: Science

"Ok students Science Class is ready to begin" Mr. Hybird said" Now are Tanya, Hazel, Stevie, Kakarot, Vegeta, Lily, Leandro, Rahal, Donto and Michel here"

Everyone said here except for Vegeta and little one.

"Michel, Michel!" Mr. Hybird said. "Where's Michel"

Tanya pointed to where Vegeta is

"Michel, Sit down"

After School

"Michel, come here" Vegeta said

"You're in trouble Mich" Rahal said

Michel gulped hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"Yes," Michel answered

"Michel, I know you're not shy" Vegeta said with his arms crossed

"Did I do something wrong" Michel said sadly

"No, you didn't" Vegeta said

"Ok, I'll act like myself" Michel said

"Good" Vegeta said "Now let's go home"

At the Dojo

"Michel, come back with my sai" Rahal screamed

"Heh Heh" Michel teased

Rahal growled

"Michel!" Ceres screamed

"Yes sir" Michel said

"Give Rahal back his sai"

"Ok here"

"Thank you" Rahal said

"Now go to bed," Ceres said. "Something's happening tonight."

"What?" Michel asked

"Nothing, now go to bed!"

The boys went to bed

But Michel heard something that scared him and he got up went where the sound was and he saw a person familiar to him it was Vegeta as a werewolf…

To be continued


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Boys and two family secrets

I don't anyone but Vegeta and Kakarot's uncles, aunts and Ceres!

Michel was surprised but didn't say a word he backed up but he hit something and Vegeta heard it.

"Uh-oh" Michel said

Vegeta growled

"Please it's me, Vegeta" Michel said

"Michel?" Vegeta manage to say

"Yeah, it's me" Michel said relieved

Vegeta growled to himself

"What's wrong" Michel asked

"Well, Michel you know my family secret" Vegeta replied.

"Oops, I didn't know it was a secret" Michel said worried "Am I going to be exiled?"

"No…" Vegeta said

"Am I going to be thrown in jail?"

"No…"

"Am I going be killed?"

"NO!"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to keep this a secret."

"A secret you mean I can't tell anyone"

"Not even your brothers"

"Aw man" Michel said "That's no fun anyway what happens to you in this form?"

"Well I howl at full moons, I have fleas, and I go crazy for girls"

"You mean you go loony!"

"Yep!"

Meanwhile Leandro, Rahal and Donto heard a different noise

"Here that guys?" Rahal asked

"Yep and I don't like it" Donto answered

"Well we have to find the source of the noise" Leandro.

When they heard the noise they saw Kakarot with bat wings

"Let's go" Rahal said

"No, Rahal don't" Leandro said

"It's Kakarot" Donto said

"Whoa!" Rahal said

"Aw, man" Kakarot said, "Leandro, Rahal, and Donto come here"

"You saw us?" Donto asked

"Yeah and you found out my family's secret" Kakarot replied

"What secret?" Rahal asked

"My vampire secret" Kakarot said

"Oh that secret" Rahal said "Wait there's a catch right"

"Right," Kakarot said

"The catch is we can't tell Michel right" Leandro said

"Right,"

"Ok your secret is safe with us" The 3 boys said

The boys went back to their room

"Guess what guys?" Michel said

"What?" All three of them said

"Vegeta and I had midnight snacks." Michel said keeping Vegeta's secret

"We had a midnight snack with Kakarot" Rahal said keeping Kakarot's secret

The next day the boys heard some noises from down stairs.

"What is that noise?" Rahal asked

"People down stairs" Leandro answered

"Lots of people" Donto added

"I think they're talking about us." Michel said

"Uh-oh" They all said

"We're going to be exiled" Michel screamed

"Or worse be kicked off the planet" Donto said

"Nuh-uh we're dead" Rahal said

"I'm too young to die" Michel panicked

"We might go to jail." Leandro said

"I'm too young to jail!" Michel screamed

The boys panicked and screamed

Everyone down stairs heard the screaming from the boys.

"Oh no they heard us talking" Kakarot's mom said

"Don't worry about them" Vegeta's mom said

"We need to worry" King Vegeta said

"I agree" Bardock said

"Those kids have to go" Vegeta's aunt said

"Agreed!" Kakarot's Aunt

The boys heard this

"We're not wanted here," Leandro said sadly

"Let's go before they hurt us," Rahal said

"Bye Kakarot" Donto said "Bye Vegeta"

Michel cried knowing he'll miss Vegeta

So they went out the window

"Boys, I have something…" Ceres started to say "Oh no they must of heard what everyone said"

"Family and friends, the boys are gone"

"Gone!" Kakarot said

"Even Michel's gone" Ceres said

Vegeta got angry

"Kakarot, Vegeta where are you going?" Ceres asked

"To find the boys," Vegeta answered

"And get them back." Kakarot continued

So they went to find the boys

"Leandro, Rahal, Donto where are you?" Kakarot screamed

"Michel, Michel" Vegeta screamed

They heard crying

"Kakarot, over here" Vegeta screamed

"You found them" Kakarot replied

"Yeah and they're sad" Vegeta said

The boys saw them

"You guys hate us!" Rahal said

"No, we don't" Kakarot replied

"Your family wanted to get rid of us" Michel said

"We don't ok." Vegeta said

"Now what will make you all happy again" Kakarot asked

"Well we want to see Kakarot turn into a bat" Donto said

"And I want to see Vegeta transform" Michel said

"Ok" Kakarot said as he turned into a bat.

Vegeta transformed into a wolf.

"Yeah" The boys said

They got back to the Dojo and both families were gone.

"Well, family left" Vegeta said holding Michel

"I told them to leave" Ceres said "Now, kids come to bed"

The boys had separate rooms since they saw the two family secrets

"Can you read me a bed time story" Michel asked Vegeta

"Sure" Vegeta answered

"Can you read us a story" The other three asked Kakarot

"Yeah!" Kakarot answered

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Donto's Discovery

I don't own anyone but Tanya and Jade and the Saiyan Rock Uytion

The next day the boys were outside: Leandro was practicing with his Katana swords, Rahal was practicing with his Sais, Donto was digging the ground for specimens, and Michel was playing basketball. When suddenly Donto discovered something:

"Hey, guys come over here" Donto said excitedly

"What did you find Donto?" Michel asked

"A rare Saiyan rock called Uytion" Donto answered

"U what" Rahal asked

"Uytion" Donto said reading from his book "It's a type rock that'll make Saiyans evolve"

"If the King discovers you have the rock, you're in trouble, Donto" Leandro said

"I know that's why no one will tell about this" Donto said critically mainly to Michel

"What I won't tell," Michel said

"Ok let's go back inside" Donto said

"Hey, guys let's go hide Donto's rock" Michel said

"No, let's put it somewhere and go find Kakarot and Vegeta" Donto said

"Ok" The other three said

They hid the rock and try to find Vegeta and Kakarot

"Well I found them" Rahal said

"Where?" Michel said

"Over there with their girlfriends"

"What they had girlfriends?" Donto asked

"It's Tanya and Jade" Rahal said

"I don't think that Tanya's right for Vegeta" Michel said

"Jade, either" Rahal said

"I know who Vegeta likes he blushed when she said something," Michel said excitedly

"Who?" Donto asked

"Lily." Michel answered

"Well, Kakarot blushed when Hazel gave him a kiss." Rahal said

"Then it's settled" Leandro said "We're playing cupid to Kakarot and Vegeta"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Boys play cupid

I don't own anyone but Tanya, Jade, Lily, Hazel, and the Principal

The Next day the boys woke up and they had a plan: To hook Vegeta and Kakarot up with Lily and Hazel

At school

"Phase one: The note in the locker" Donto said as he put one note in Kakarot's locker and another in Vegeta's

"Phase one complete" Donto told his brothers

"Ok when those two find notes in their lockers that has poems inside, they love it!" Rahal said

"Phase two" Leandro said "Put two notes in each of the girls' locker"

Leandro put one notes in Lily's locker and put the other in Hazel's

"Ok let's see what happens after class" Leandro said to his brothers

After Algebra- Trigonometry class, Rahal and Michel saw Vegeta and Kakarot go in to their locker while Donto and Leandro saw Lily and Hazel go into theirs

Kakarot opened his note and it said "Dear Kakarot, I've admire you from distance and you're like a handsome tiger, from your secret admirer."

Vegeta's note said "Dear Vegeta, I notice you from a far and you're so handsome you make my heart melt Sign you're secret lover."

Lily's note said this: "Dear Lily, I have liked but didn't know how to tell you from you handsome guy"

And Hazel's said, "Dear Hazel, I have been head over heels for you and are beautiful as the sky Sign your secret handsome guy."

"Well, someone likes me." Vegeta said

"Me too" Kakarot said

"Who would have written this beautiful poem?" Lily said

"It couldn't have been Vegeta and Kakarot" Hazel said, "They're already dating Tanya and Jade"

"Shoot!" Rahal said, "It didn't work"

"I have another plan" Donto said, "Operation Break-Up is on its way"

"But, how do you break-up someone in love"

"I observed Kakarot and Vegeta" Donto said "and I over heard Tanya and Jade say that they're going to break up with those two."

"Oooo you spied on them" Michel said, "I like it"

"It's wrong to do that you know" Leandro said

"Is it another Saiyan rule?" Rahal asked

"No, it's just wrong I heard father say it was wrong to spy" Leandro said

"If it's not rule, then its ok" Rahal replied

"Now all we need is a place to put this recorder" Donto said looking at the Principal Tyclone's office

"Now we have wait until the Principal get out his office"

So the Principal left his office and Donto hooked up his recorder to the PA system and left it on

"Vegeta's a jerk!" The PA said

Everyone even Vegeta looked up

"Yeah Kakarot's one too"

"Huh?" Everyone said

Tanya recognized her and Jade's voice "What! Who recorded me and Jade's voice?"

"It seems someone doesn't like the man she see" Vegeta said from behind her

"It's a lie!" Tanya said

"Kakarot, I never said that!" Jade said

"Yeah, that was your voice" Kakarot said

Tanya and Jade both left

Vegeta and Kakarot were sad but the boys were happy but didn't show it. Of course, the boys forgot one thing about the recorder thing: Donto put his name on it!

"Kakarot! Vegeta!" Principal Tyclone screamed

"Huh?" They both said.

They came to him

"What is this doing in my office," The Principal screamed while showing them Donto's recorder

"Donto!" They both said

Later in Detention

"Kakarot, we have to talk to the boys when we get out of here" Vegeta said

"Yeah, we do" Kakarot replied, "After we talk to them we need girls"

"Not right now"

After Detention the boys got out of class

"Donto!" Kakarot screamed

"Ooo you're in trouble, Donto" Michel said

"He's not the only one" Vegeta said from behind Michel

"Uh-oh" Michel said

"Oh man," Rahal said

"Oh man is right" Leandro said

"Are we…," Michel asked

Vegeta nodded

"Uh-oh" The boys said

At the Dojo

"Boys," Ceres said "Why did you do what you did?"

"We wanted to get Vegeta and Kakarot with Lily and Hazel" The boys said

"Huh?" Vegeta and Kakarot said

"Then you four wrote those notes too!" Kakarot said

"You found out?" Michel said

"So you wanted to set them on a date" Ceres said "Playing Cupid huh, Kakarot and Vegeta tell them."

"Well, we already planned to date Hazel and Lily" Kakarot said blushing

"Yeah," Vegeta said blushing as well

"Now let's all go to bed" Ceres said calmly

But when the boys went to bed their bodies started to change into something green…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Boys' family secret

I don't own anyone but Ceres, Stevie, Hazel, Lily, Velion, Gohawk, Relish, Ki-Yu, Kilos Kyros, Thomas, Edward, Gia, and Eve!

Michel woke and looked in the mirror: He saw himself as a turtle and panicked

"Guys, Guys wake up!" Michel said noticing his brothers were the same way.

"What?" Rahal said

"Look at your hands" Michel said

"What the?" Leandro said

"Oh-my" Donto said "We're Turtles"

"We have to find a disguise so no one will see us"

So the boys got little trench coats and hats

"Boys, come down stairs" Ceres said

"Uh-oh" The boys said

"What are you boys doing?" Ceres asked

"Nothing" They answered

They came down stairs

"Why are you all wearing that?" Ceres asked

"Because it's cold," Michel said

"It's not cold!" Ceres said

"We can't show you" Leandro said

"I know what is about" Ceres said "Vegeta and Kakarot"

"Huh?" They both said

"Come here!"

"Yeah, grandpa" Vegeta said

"I think the boys have discovered something," Ceres said

"What?" Kakarot said

"Their family secret" Ceres said

"Ok" They both said

"But only you two can see remember Saiyan rule 70- If they person or persons see one or more families secrets, then that family or families can see that family or families' secret."

"Oh yeah" They said

"Now go see what they changed or evolved into" Ceres said

"Ok" They both said

They went to the boys' room

"Wait Kakarot I have to see Michel and you have see Donto, Rahal and Leandro." Vegeta said

"Ok let's go" Kakarot said

"Boys," Vegeta said, "We have to see what happened to you"

"Do you have to?" Michel said

"Remember you saw our family secret." Vegeta said

"Oh" They all said

"Come, Michel" Vegeta said, "Remember you saw my secret."

"And you three saw mine" Kakarot said

The Boys separated

"Now let me see, Michel" Vegeta said, "I'll show you my form again"

"Ok," Michel said as he took off the hat and trench coat"

"Whoa, you're a turtle!"

"See" Michel said

"You little tyke you're something" Vegeta said

"You said you would show me your werewolf form" Michel said

"I remember" Vegeta said as he transformed

Meanwhile

"Hey, boys" Kakarot said

"Yeah," They said

"Show me your secret"

"Ok"

They took off the hat and trench coats

"Wow, you're turtles"

"Is it bad?"

"No, it isn't, it's a good thing"

They got back together

"Now you can go to school like that because it's family secret day," Vegeta said

"Ok," The Boys said

They all got to school

"Hi, everyone" Stevie said as he came up to them

"Hi, Stevie, hey you're a griffin" Lily said

"Yep, and you're a female wolf" Stevie said "and Hazel's a vampire lady."

"Where are Vegeta and Kakarot?"

"Right here, Lily" Vegeta said

"There's that handsome werewolf," Lily said

"And there's his partner the handsome vampire" Hazel said

"And look there's Tanya the giraffe and Jade the hippo" Lily said

"Shut up, this doesn't make me look good," Tanya said

"Me neither" Jade said

"What about the boys" Lily asked Vegeta

"Well," He said

The boys came from behind them

"Oh-my they're turtles!" Hazel said

"We're cool aren't we?" Michel said

"Yes, you are Michel" Lily said

"Let's go to class"

In Gym

"Alright, worms get over here" Relish said

"Go easy on them, Relish" Ki-Yu said "Kakarot, how are you my grandson"

"Fine, grandpa" Kakarot said "Hey, why didn't you come to the family meeting?"

"Because I was busy" Ki-Yu said "And I thought it was silly to get mad at the little tykes for discovering the family secret"

"Ok." Kakarot said

"Now, let me call role" Relish said

"Broly,"

"Here" Broly said

"Hey, Broly's a bull" Stevie said

"Velion," Relish screamed

"Here sir" Velion said

"Velion's a Lion" Stevie said

"Gohawk," Relish said

"Here Mr. Relish" Gohawk said

"Gohawk's a hawk" Stevie said again

"Stevie," Relish said

"Here"

"Vegeta," Relish asked

"I'm here" Vegeta said

"I can guess that Kakarot's here" Relish said

"And the girls are here plus the boys and our new students Kilos and Kyros."

"Kilos" Michel said

"Kyros" Rahal said

"Guys," Kilos and Kyros said

"You guys look older" Leandro said

"That's because we are older," Kilos said

"How old?" Donto asked

"12" Kyros said "but you guys look different"

"We're turtles," Donto said

"Boys and Twins come here!" Relish screamed

"Coming sir" They all said

"Now for gym the younger ones will listen to the older ones on this exercise" Relish screamed

"Now Twins you go with Broly and Stevie

"Gia and Eve, go with Hazel and Lily"

"Thomas and Edwin, you two are with Velion and Gohawk

"And Leandro, Michel, Rahal, and Donto go with Kakarot and Vegeta"

So through out gym everyone played

Later at home

"We had at a good day," The Boys said

"You did as turtles," Ceres said

"Uh-huh" They said

"Well tomorrow I take my daily outing for 8 weeks" Ceres said "So guess who's babysitting"

"Vegeta and Kakarot," The boys said

"Right, but they'll have their friends over so I suggest you invite your friends too." Ceres continued

"Ok" They said

They went to bed that night…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Babysitting Blues Part 1: Michel and his girl crush plus The Party

I don't own anyone but Hazel, Lily, Kilos, Kyros and Ceres

The Next Day the boys woke and Ceres was gone but Vegeta and Kakarot were there

"Vegeta, you're here," Michel said

"Yeah, I'm here," Vegeta replied

"Kakarot's here too." Rahal said

"Wow, I can't believe it Vegeta we have the house to ourselves with the boys

"Uh-huh" Vegeta said

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Kakarot asked

"My girlfriend's coming and she said she's going to look her best" Vegeta answered "And I'm worried how I'm going to act around her"

"Don't worry Hazel's doing the same"

"Let's invite Kilos and Kyros" Donto said

"Ok" They other boys said

Later everyone was waiting for his friends.

"Ok the girls are coming" Vegeta said

The doorbell rang and Vegeta opened it a saw the loveliest thing ever

"Hi, Vegeta" Lily said

Vegeta gulped and said "Hi, Lily"

"Hi, Kakarot" Hazel said

"H…H…Hi," Kakarot said

But when Michel saw Lily, he fell in love

"I think he's in love, Lily" Hazel about Vegeta

Vegeta blushed upon hearing that statement

"He's blushing for the first time" Lily said "Look, even Kakarot's blushing

Hazel looked at Kakarot who was blushing as hard as Vegeta

"They're so handsome" Lily said

"I think you got a little blusher too" Hazel said pointing to Michel who was blushing

"Aw, I think he has a love crush on you"

"Him and Vegeta" Lily pointed to Vegeta

"Michel, Vegeta stop blushing" Lily said

"Ok" Michel said as he ran off to his brothers

"Ok, Lily" Vegeta said

"You two are in love" Lily said

"I can't believe how hot you are" Vegeta said

"I think Michel thinks that too"

Michel blushed

"I think he learned from someone," Lily said looking at Vegeta

"Hey, he wanted to know" Vegeta said

"When's the party, Vegeta" Lily asked

"It's as soon as everyone gets here," Vegeta said

Soon everyone came

"Party Time" Michel screamed

Everyone partied

"Nice Party, Vegeta" Lily said

"Thanks, Lily" Vegeta said

Meanwhile

"Hey, Kyros and Kilos" Michel said

"What" The Twins answered

"We want to show you guys something" Rahal said

"What" They said

"It's a rare Saiyan rock called Uytion" Donto said

"Wow," They said "We found something too!"

"What is it?" Michel said

"Another rare Saiyan rock called Bastion" Kilos said

"I know what that rock does" Donto said "It the rock used to make cures for Saiyan sickness"

"Right" Kyros said

"But we have to keep these Saiyan rocks a secret" Kilos said

"You know what'll happen if the King finds out" Donto said

"Yeah, it's going to be catastrophic" Kilos said

"Boys!" Lily screamed

"Hey, Lily's calling us" Rahal said

"Let's go" Michel said

"Hey, Boys we're on a date tomorrow" Lily said

"Take care of house ok"

"Ok" The boys said…

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Babysitting Blues Part 2: The Boys and a powerful rock

I don't own anyone/thing but The 3 Saiyan rocks and Kyros and Kilos.

That Night

"Well, boys," Vegeta said "We're going out"

"Ok," The Boys said

Kakarot and Vegeta left

"Now that they're gone" Donto said "Me and Kilos are going to the lab to test our rocks"

"Ok," Leandro said "Meanwhile the rest of us will find some more rocks"

A little while later

"Well, what you guys found out" Leandro said

"We found out that Uytion and Bastion are dangerous rocks" Donto said "But there's even more powerful rock,"

"What is it?" Michel said

"It called Trebus" Kilos said "It was a rock used by the extinct Tuffles"

"What did they use it for?" Rahal said

"They used it for experiments" Donto said "Now, we used it for explosives"

"Ok what do we do?" Kyros asked

"We keep these rocks plus Trebus away from adults"

"But we can't do that to Vegeta and Kakarot" Michel said sadly

"I'm sorry, Mich" Donto said "We can't tell them"

Michel started to cry

"Donto, we can't hide it forever" Leandro said

"Not while Michel's here" Rahal said

"Leandro's right, Donto" Kilos said

"We have to tell someone" Kyros said

"Ok not until we find Trebus" Donto said

"You mean this," Michel said showing the rock

"Oh my gosh" Donto said "He found it"

"Now we tell someone" Donto asked "but I think they'll tell the king about it."

"No they won't" Michel protested

"Ok all in favor in telling Vegeta and Kakarot say I" Donto said

"I" 6 of them said

"I" Donto said "But we only tell about Uytion and the Bastion"

The guys came home

"Hey, boys" Kakarot said

"Where's Vegeta?" Michel asked

"Right here with a surprise for each of you even your friends" Vegeta said

"Oh, wow" They all said

"Ice cream" Kakarot said

"Yeah!" All of the boys said

"Oh before you give up ice cream," Donto said "We want to show you something

"What?" Both of them said

Donto shows them two rocks

"Is that Bastion and Uytion?" Vegeta asked

"Yes, they are," Donto replied

"Wow, I never seen it up close" Kakarot said

"Where did you find that" Vegeta asked

"In Sensei's yard" Leandro said

"Ok can I show my father them"

"Ok" Donto said gives it to the guys

"Wow, Kakarot wait til Dad heard what the boys found." Vegeta said

Both run off…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Boys' Family Reunion and Vegeta and Kakarot's Too!

I don't anyone but Ceres, Aloria, and Lucus and Felix i don't own Leatherhead who is Uncle Leroy

The Next Day

"Boys," Ceres said "My son, the King has something to tell you"

"Is it bad news?" Michel asked

"No it's very good news; in fact, news that he already told your orphan friends"

"What is it" They all said

"Well," King Vegeta said "Since Donto discovered something we need, I've decided to let you live with your parents again"

The Boys cheered

"To see father again, my brothers" Leandro said

"And Mother too!" Donto said

"Mmhmm," Rahal said

"I never seen either one" Michel said sadly

"Today, you will" King Vegeta said "I present to you your parents, Lucus and Aloria

"Father!" Donto, Leandro, and Rahal said

"My three eldest children" Lucus said "Come here Michel"

Michel came to his father

"My youngest son Michel" Lucus said

"Michel, Mommy's here" Aloria said

"Mommy!" Michel screamed

"Now, Lucus and Aloria you're going to meet the kids who took care of your kids: My youngest son, Prince Vegeta and Bardock's son, Kakarot

"Thank you" Lucus said "You too are role models"

"Thanks, Sir" They both said

"Now it's time for our family reunion" Lucus said

"We have family!" The boys said

"You can consider Kakarot and Vegeta family" Lucus said

"Huh?" The boys said

"You see," Lucus began "My father, your Grandfather, Boys, Ceres, King Vegeta's father, and Ki-Yu, Bardock's father have known each other and fought each other since they were teenagers but Bardock, King Vegeta and I have known each other since we were kids. I was the smart one, King Vegeta was the royal one and Bardock was the strong one, we were the strongest Saiyans alive, but then we thought about kids we were all married around the same time. King Vegeta married Rosicheena, Prince Vegeta's mother, Bardock got married to Yasmine, Kakarot's mother who knew your mother, Aloria since they were kids but I didn't want kids at the time; of course King Vegeta had his first child Prince Ansem, then a year later had his only daughter, Mystique, then Bardock had his first son, Raditz. About 3 years later King Vegeta had his last son, Prince Vegeta II, a year later Bardock had his last son, Kakarot, 6 years later I decided to have you all now for the three reunions.

"Who's the youngest in each family" Michel asked

"Well, son in King Vegeta's family it's Prince Vegeta, In Bardock's it's Kakarot and in our it's you." Lucus answered

"So who are we meeting in our family" Michel asked

"Your Grandfather, Splinter, Uncle Leroy, and your cousins Aprilia and Case"

"Hi, Michel" Aprilia said

"Hi, Michel" Case said

"Well, Ansem it's our baby brother gets to meet Grandma" Mystique said

"It's also his turn to be embarrassed" Ansem replied

"Also our turn to pick at him"

"Oh, my littlest Grandson" Vegeta's Grandma said

"Grandma!" Vegeta yelled

"Hi, Couzin" Vegeta's cousin Felix said

"Hi Felix" Vegeta said

A glass was banged

"I have a story to tell everyone about baby brother, Vegeta" Mystique said "Now imagine this"

Flashback

"Look, Ansem it's our little brother" 3 year Mystique said

"I see he looks a lot like Father." 4 year Ansem said

"Well do something to make him speak" 3 year Mystique said

"BOO!" Ansem screamed

Baby Vegeta almost cried

"Bravado," 3 year Mystique said flatly

4 year Ansem inhales some air

"BOO!"

Baby Vegeta jumped in the air and cried loudly

Everyone laughed

Vegeta blushed hard

"My turn" Raditz said "Here's one about Kakarot"

Flashback

"Hey, Kakarot" 3 year old Raditz said

Baby Kakarot looked up

"Booga, Booga"

Baby Kakarot screamed like girl

Everyone laughed

Kakarot blushed

"Now for the Boys' embarrassing moments" Lucus said

"What!" Boys said

"Leandro remember this…"

A video shows Leandro picking his nose

Rahal, Donto and Michel laugh

"Rahal do you remember this…"

The Video show Rahal without his pants

Donto, Michel and Leandro laugh

"Donto, do you remember this…"

A video shows Donto ripping his pants

Michel, Leandro and Rahal laughs

"Last but not least Michel"

A video show Michel with a wedgie

Leandro, Rahal, and Donto laugh

They go see Vegeta and Kakarot who left shortly after the boys' videos

"What's wrong?" Michel asked Vegeta

"I'm embarrassed" Vegeta replied

"Of what?" Donto asked

"Of myself being scared of my brother and sister"

"Me too" Kakarot agreed

"It's ok" Michel said

"We all get our embarrassing days" Leandro said

" You're right, Leandro" Vegeta agreed

"I hope we stay together as a family" Rahal said

"Me too" Michel said

"Yeah," Everyone said

To be continued


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Lonely Tuffle

I don't own anyone but the Tuffle, Kyros, Kilos, Todly, Crue, the officer and the Saiyan rock Trebus.

2 years later

The Boys were 15 years old and training to become Elite Saiyan Warriors except for Donto who was training to be a scientist but was also training to be a warrior for Frieza. Vegeta and Kakarot were already warriors being 21 and 20 years old. The age to be an Elite warrior was 18 years old.

"Oh I can't wait to be an Elite warrior" A 16 year old said

"Me too!" Another 16 year old said

"Wow, we're training to be like Kakarot and Vegeta" Michel said

"No kidding!" Rahal replied

"A-ten hut" An officer said

The Boys and Girls stood in military positions.

"Bow down to the honorable Lord Frieza" The officer said

They all bowed down

"Well, these are going to be my Elite soon" Frieza said "Hmm…" He went toward Leandro, Donto, Rahal and Michel.

"Well, these four look like they're ready to be Elite Warriors"

The boys bowed to Lord Frieza

"What loyal Elite Warriors they'll become" Frieza commented

"Thank you, Lord Frieza" They all said as they bowed again

Frieza left

"You four" An officer said to them

"Yes Sir" The Boys said

"You know these twins?" The officer asked

"Yes sir" Donto answered

"Well, Kyros and Kilos are the new in-trainees that Lord Frieza saw" The Officer said

"Attention all in-trainees" The PA said

"Lord Freiza wants to see the following: Kyros, Kilos, Leandro, Rahal, Donto, Michel, Todly and Crue for important message"

The 8 came to Frieza's main building

"Hello, Little ones" Frieza said "Now, I have some news for each of you: One, all of you are going to be Elite Warriors Today. Two, four of you will guard an alien for me; the other four will deliver things to scientists. You four brothers are going to guard the special alien and let him free when I say so and of course I have a surprise for you four and I have for you other four as well and go to your post."

"Lord Frieza" Michel said asked while bowing "May I be excused"

"Yes, young one you may be excused"

Michel left

"Now for your surprises when he comes back" Frieza said

Michel came back

"Now your surprise" Vegeta and Kakarot came out

"Vegeta!" Michel said

"Hey, Michel you're getting bigger" Vegeta said "I heard you and your brothers are Elites now"

"We are now"

"Kakarot, we're Elites now" Donto said

"What's your first mission?" Kakarot asked

"What a special alien" Leandro said

"Oh" Kakarot said

Later the Boys where in the room where the special alien was

"Here's the Alien" Frieza said "He is the last of the Tuffle race"

The Boys gasped

"Now watch him carefully and don't fail me"

Yes, Sir Lord Frieza" The Boys replied

Frieza left

"The last of the Tuffles" Michel said

"Yes, I am the last of the Tuffles" The tuffle spoke

"Ahh!" Michel said "He talks"

"Ignore him" Rahal said

"Hey!" Michel

"So what's a Tuffle like you doing here" Donto asked

"I was found in a cave where I've been hiding" The Tuffle replied

"How long have been there" Michel asked

"13 years" He said "I'm 13 years old in your age range"

"You're younger than us" Rahal said

"Yes, if you four let me out, I'll tell you a secret"

"Let you out!" Rahal said "How do we know you're not gonna double cross us?"

"I won't unless you don't let me out" The tuffle replied

"What do we do if Lord Frieza finds out we let him go?" Michel asked

"We become renegades" Leandro said "Renegade Saiyans"

"What's a renegade" Michel asked

"A traitor" Donto answered "Which I don't want to be"

"Me either" Michel replied

Meanwhile

"Those Saiyans are strong, Zarbon but I'll let the four little boys let loose that Tuffle because I know that Tuffle is trying to get them to let him out" Frieza said

"But isn't betraying you, Lord Frieza" Zarbon asked

"No, I want that Tuffle to take me to where the Trebus is at so I can evolve with it and destroy those Saiyans once and for all"

Frieza laughs

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Secret

I don't own anyone but Blue and the Saiyan rocks Trebus, Bastion and Uytion!

The boys had a situation: Should they let the Tuffle out and become renegades or they keep him in a stay free Saiyans?

"What do we do?" Michel asked

"I think we should let him free" Leandro said

"What?" Rahal yelled "Have you it lost, Leandro? If we let him free we be on top of the Wanted in the Galaxy List"

"I know, Rahal he might know something that we don't besides Lord Frieza made us Elite too soon don't you think that's a little suspicious"

"I never thought of that" Rahal replied

"I thought so" Donto said "Lord Frieza might be planning something that'll make us do something that makes us in trouble"

"Let's let him out" Michel said "Ok, where's the key"

"Leandro has it" Donto said

Leandro gets the key and opens the door

"Thank you, Young Saiyans"

"What about the secret?" Michel said

"Ah yes the secret" The Tuffle replied "The secret is that Frieza wants to destroy your race and he wants a rock called Trebus that can make him powerful"

The Boys gasped

"So Lord Frieza want to destroy our race" Rahal said "Well, he came to the wrong place"

"Calm down, Rahal" Leandro said

"Also, King Vegeta wants it to evolve the Saiyan Race to defeat Frieza; of course, King Vegeta has been experimenting with other Saiyans including his youngest son and a low class warrior's youngest son"

"What so he's been killing Vegeta and Kakarot"

"No trying to evolve them from Saiyan to something else" The Tuffle replied

"You mean the family secret is really…" Michel gasped

"No, it's the rocks you all found the Bastion and Uytion" The Tuffle replied "So far it's been unsuccessful"

"What do they need?" Rahal asked

"A rock called Trebus like I said before it's the evolution rock they need"

"We… I mean Michel found the rock" Donto said

"Where did you find it" The Tuffle asked

"Deep within Saiyan Jungle" Michel said

"Didn't Sensei tell usnot to go there, Michel" Leandro yelled softly

"Well, yeah but I couldn't find a spot to find it so I went into the jungle" Michel replied

"So you found the rock there" The Tuffle replied "What a smart guy"

"Wait, you never told us your name" Michel said

"The Saiyans call me Trash, but my name's Blue"

"Well, Blue, our names are Leandro, Rahal, Donto and Michel." Leandro said

"Where's the Trebus?" Blue asked

"In my room," Michel replied "In a special place"

Unknown to the Boys and Blue someone was listening

"So those boys had the rock" Dodoria said "I must tell Lord Frieza"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Frieza Discovers

I don't own anyone but the Saiyan spy and Kyros, Kilos and the other Saiyan Kids.

Dodoria went to Frieza's Throne

"Lord Frieza, I found out where the Trebus is" He said

"Where is it, Dodoria?" Frieza asked

"It's in a Saiyan's Room!" Dodoria answered

"Which Saiyan's room is it in?"

"A Saiyan named Michel has it"

"Well, those 4 boys saved me the trouble of finding it"

Unknown to Frieza a Saiyan Spy was listening to him

"Sire," The Spy said

"Yes, Spy" King Vegeta said

"I found where the Trebus is"

"Where?"

"In Young Michel's room"

"Oh no my son Vegeta's going to be angry when he hears this

"So I tell him, Sire"

"I'm afraid so"

In Prince Vegeta's Room

"Young Prince" The Spy said

"Yeah what do you want?" Vegeta asked

"They've located the Trebus" The Spy answered

"Good, where is it?"

"In Michel's room"

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled "We have to get it tonight"

Meanwhile

"We have to get tonight while the Boy sleeps" Frieza said

"Yes, Lord Frieza" Zarbon and Dodoria said

That night

Vegeta opened Michel's door

"You little Tyke hiding the Trebus from us" he said quietly

"I wish you and I could have hung around longer little guy"

"Vegeta!" A voice said

"Zarbon!" Vegeta replied

"Give that Trebus to me"

"No, I'm taking it"

They fought in Michel's room

Michel heard a thud

"What was that?" He looks around and sees Vegeta and Zarbon fighting over the Trebus

"Oh man" He said quietly "Guys," he said in a walkie-talkie

"What Michel," Donto asked

"Vegeta and some other guy are in my room fighting over the Trebus" Michel replied

"What!" Donto replied "Oh no Leandro, Rahal wake up"

"What is it, Donto" Leandro asked

"Yeah what's the deal" Rahal asked also

"Vegeta and some guy is in Michel's room is fighting over the Trebus"

"Oh great" Rahal replied

"Let's go" Leandro said

Meanwhile

"What is taking Zarbon so long?" Frieza said impatiently

"I think the Saiyans might have found out, Lord Frieza"

"No, I must have it!" Frieza yelled "Go to Plan B and attack the Saiyans"

"Yes my Lord"

Frieza's Army attacked the Saiyans

"Frieza started his attack" An Elite Saiyan said

"Then attack them" King Vegeta ordered

The Saiyans also attacked

"Everyone's at war" Donto said "We have to get Michel, Kyros and Kilos and the other Saiyan Kids out of here"

"Right," Leandro and Rahal said

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Saying Goodbye

I don't own anyone but the Saiyan rock, Ceres and Lucus, Aloria

Michel watched as Vegeta and Zarbon fight over the Trebus

"Give it, Vegeta" Zarbon said

"No, oh no Michel's up" Vegeta said

"Well it sounds like we're at war." Zarbon said as he blasted Vegeta "It's mine now"

Michel gasped

"Are you ok, Vegeta?" Michel asked concerned

"Yeah I'm ok" Vegeta replied "Well, why didn't you boys say you had the Trebus?"

"Well, Donto said it would be disastrous if some power hungry person got it"

"I see good job for keeping it now go find your brothers and get off the Planet"

"What about you?" Michel screamed as he was about to cry

"Be strong, Michel and don't lose your pride" Vegeta said as he gave something to Michel

"Now go"

"Ok" Michel said as ran to find his brothers

Meanwhile

"Where's Michel?" Donto asked "We have to go now"

"Here I am let's go now" Michel said

"We got all the Kids off the Planet" Leandro said

"We have to say good bye to Mother and Father and everyone"

Before long Frieza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta

"Good Bye, Mother" Donto said

"Good Bye, Father" Leandro said

"Good Bye, Grandpa, Sensei Ceres, and Kakarot" Rahal said

"Good Bye, Vegeta" Michel said as a tear came from his face

Frieza blew up the Planet and before the Planet blew three pods came out and sped ahead

The four pods that left already floated in space

And the Boys were put to a long sleep!

To be continued…


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

I don't own anyone

Years later

The Boys landed on a Planet called Earth

And they were turned into baby turtles during their long trip in space.

Then one faithful day a little boy bought them from the store

And of course the toxic stuff from TGRI Building followed them and a rat found them and they all mutated in humanoid turtles. The Rat was named Splinter and he named his "Sons" Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo.

And from that day forward they became the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

The End!

Next: The Sequel: Dragon Ball Quest


End file.
